The Cats of Death
by Amelia Wingheart
Summary: a girl tries to find her brother. When she does, what kind of mischevious will the two of them get into?
1. Finding Family

A teenager is walking through a town, trying to find a new target. She looks around the small town with disgust.

"Where are they! There is no one here!" she complains as she dodges around a corner.

"What's taking so long?" a voice says from the darkness. I spin around, and sigh in relief when I see Kyo.

"There isn't anyone on our list here!" I complain as I roll my eyes. Kyo looks out at the street.

"According to our information there is." Kyo says. I sigh.

"Well, apparently our info is WRONG!" I say as I walk back toward the street. I feel someone grab a hold of my wrist. I glare over my shoulder, eyes narrowed. "Let me go!" I say. He looks at me with unfazed eyes.

"Listen when I tell you stuff. Now, I want to know something, Tahira." Kyo says. I sigh, and close my eyes.

"What about?" I ask, looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Are you….looking for someone in particular?" Kyo asks, judging my expression. I look up at the sky.

"Yeah….I guess I am." I say as I walk away, thinking about my past.

**Flashback**

"Wait up, Train! I can't keep up!" a four year old me shouts as I watch my older brother run ahead. I fall to the ground, skinning my knee. I cry out.

A week or so passes, but I haven't found my brother yet. He seems to have up and vanished. I stop, and sway back and forth on my feet. I fall forward, only to have someone catch me. I look up to see a woman.

"Well, guess you have some problems, eh?"

**End Flashback**

"IRA!" I slowly open my eyes, only to see Kyo standing above me. "TAHIRA! You're okay!" he says as he sighs. I grimace when I taste the blood on my tongue.

_*I must have bitten my tongue...*_ I mentally mutter as I stand up and dust my pants off.

"Well, I guess we should get going t-" I stop mid word when I see a familiar black haired boy walk past our hiding spot. "It can't be!" I shout as I walk toward the spot I had seen him.

"What is it?" Kyo asks, looking around in confusion as to what I'm doing.

"I….saw someone…." I mumble as I walk out of the alley. Kyo rolls his eyes before following me. I walk toward a table with two guys sitting at it. "Unbelievable!" I whisper as I watch the guy with brown/black hair laugh. I smile at how peaceful he looks. I look over my shoulder when I hear someone gasp.

"T….the Black Cat!" Kyo shouts. Both of the guys look at us. They stand up, and the Black Cat walks toward us.

"Is there something you want?" the Black Cat questions as his eyes narrow. "Do you belong to Chronos?" he asks. I grin.

"And what if we do?" I ask, sounding cocky. He grins as he drops his right hand down to his side. He runs it over his pistol strapped to his thigh. I reach over my shoulder, and grab the handle of my scythe with my right hand.

"Then you're an enemy." Black Cat says. I grin.

"Wrong!" I say, giggling. He looks at me, stunned.

"Then why are you here?" Black Cat asks.

"I thought you looked familiar." I say. He crosses his arms across his chest. Anyone else would have missed his shoulders untense themselves. I release my hold on my scythe, and smile.

"Do you really trust these two?" the other guy with….green hair? asks. The Black Cat looks at him, then takes a deep breath.

"They aren't going to hurt us." Black Cat glares at me. "At least, he isn't. I'm not so sure about her." he says. I laugh.

"Trust me. I have no intention of harming you." I say. The Black Cat looks at me with a strange grin.

"Well, this is the first time a minion of Chronos has come and not attacked me as soon as they see me." Black Cat says. I smile.

"We're not here on the orders of my superiors. I came to talk." I say. He sighs.

"Oh, all right. What do you want?" Black Cat asks. I go to say something, only to stop, and look at Kyo.

"Um….how about we meet somewhere?" I question. Black Cat looks at me for a moment, then nods. "Okay, meet at the Calona Shipa at noon tomorrow." I say as I walk away. Kyo follows after me.

"What an odd girl." I hear green hair say as I jump to the rooftop. I run from roof-to-roof.

"What was that all about?" Kyo asks when he catches up to me. I sigh.

"I know the Black Cat." I say.

"Well, he didn't seem to know you." Kyo says. I smile sadly.

"It's been years since I last saw him." I say as I jump over another roof. I stop when I hear laughing. "What do you want?" I demand.

"I want you to capture the Black Cat and bring him back to Chronos." the voice says. I glare at nothing in particular as my cat-like eyes narrow.

"And why….exactly would I do that?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

"Because Chronos has commanded you to do such." the voice yells. I laugh.

"Screw Chronos! I'm leaving!" I say as I run off.

I plop to the ground outside a small house. I walk toward it, and quickly pull my scythe off my back. I cut the door handle off, and walk inside.  
><em><br>*I'll leave in a few hours…after I sleep for a while.*_ I promise myself. I walk to the kitchen, and run the water. I wet a rag, and lay it over the scar on my left cheek that I usually hide with a bandage. I wince when it stings. _*Guess it's not going as good as I thought…*_

I fall to the kitchen floor, unconscious.

I wake up, and look around. As soon as I see where I am, I curse myself, and jump to my feet, running as soon as my feet hit the floor. I run out the door.

"Dammit! What the hell was I thinking! I shouldn't have gone there!" I complain as I run toward the restaurant I told Black Cat to meet me at.

I get there, and walk in the door. As I look around, I take in everything and everyone in the place. Once I'm satisfied that it's safe, I walk to the table that the two of them are sitting at.

"Glad you could come." I say as I flip a chair around to sit on it backwards. They both look at me with surprise.

"Why isn't your partner with you?" Black Cat asks. I shrug.

"I left Chronos. Last night after I talked to you." I say. When I look at them again, I see surprise on the green haired man's face and confusion on Black Cat's.

"What do you mean you….QUIT?" Green hair shouts, looking at me with confusion. I sigh.

"Just what I said. I'm done with Chronos. Sick of taking orders from a bunch of oldies!" I say with a shrug.

"So why did you want to talk to me?" Black Cat asks, watching me carefully. I smile.

"Oh! Well, I was j….." I'm cut off when a bunch of men slam the door open. They walk into the restaurant, and begin to shoot everyone. My instincts kick in and I grab my scythe. I put it in front of me, and stand in a defensive position.

"What in the world are you doing?" Green Hair shouts as he peaks out from behind the wall. My eyes narrow to slits.

"Danger." I mumble as I go to take a step forward, only to feel someone grab and pull me back. I look over my shoulder to see Black Cat.

"Calm down. Control it." Black Cat whispers into my ear. I look over my shoulder at him. His eyes widen when he sees my eyes.

"Agh!" a guy's voice says from be the door. I turn my head to see an older man lying on the ground with blood running from the side of his mouth. I watch it flow down his face.

"B…..blood!" I say as my eyes change to more of a gold color than their normal green. I slowly pull my scythe forward until its bent sideways.

"What are you doing?" Green Hair asks. I completely ignore him as I walk toward the strangers. I hear Black Cat talking about how the old man is worth some major money, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was more focused on what the strangers were doing to the guy. I sneak up behind them, and cut seven of them across the back, killing them instantly. The old guy gasps as he watches them fall forward.

"Let the heavens fall as you go!" I growl at the rest of the men as I charge at them. One gasps as I pull my hood up.

"It's the…..the….Hell's Cat!" the guy yells as he runs out the door. I watch as the rest of them run off.

"Well, that was…..interesting." I murmur as I sigh. I run my left hand through my bangs. I look at the old man, only to see Black Cat and Green Hair standing next to him. I squeak when I see blood running down his face. "Gah!" They all look at me in confusion. They watch as my eyes flash between green and gold.

"What's the matter?" Black Cat asks. I close my eyes.

"Can someone PLEASE get rid of the blood running down his face! I can't look at blood without going nuts." I say, looking away from them. Green Hair sighs.

"All right, you can look now." I hear Green Hair say. I look over my shoulder, and smile.

"Thank you." I say. They look at me, and nod. "Um….I hate to impose, but do you have a place for me to crash?" I ask. They look at each other before nodding. I smile. "Thank you again." I bow my head. "I am in your debt."

"I wouldn't go that far." Green Hair says. I watch as Black Cat picks the man up, and walks to the door. We run out the door with Black Cat carrying the old man on his back. We get to a small house, and go inside.

"Well, we're safe for now." Green Hair says as he takes a cigarette out of his coat pocket. I yawn.

"Where can I take a nap? I'm exhausted." I say, looking at Green Hair. He looks at me.

"I think we should introduce ourselves first." Green Hair says. I sigh.

"All right. Well, my name's Tahira. How about you?" I ask, looking at them.

"My name's Sven." Green Hair says. I look at him with a questioning look.

"Can I ask, why do you have green hair?" I ask. He glares at me.

"Cuz that's what color I was born with." Sven says, sounding angry. I grin.

"Did I hit a nerve?" I ask, sounding cocky. Sven goes to take a step forward, only to get stopped by Black Cat.

"My name's Train Heartnet." Black Cat says as he steps between Sven and I. I glare at him for a moment before taking a step back.

"Fine. I won't." I say. Sven looks at the two of us with confusion.

"Won't what?" Sven asks. I look at him.

"Hurt you." I say with an evil grin on my face. Train hisses at me. I raise my hands up in surrender.

"You're kind of an odd female, aren't you?" Sven asks. I look at him with blank eyes.

"I get that a lot." I say. I look at Train. "Where can I sleep now that we have all the introductions out of the way?" I question as I yawn again. Train walks off. I watch him round a corner before following him.

I catch up to him, and follow him in silence.

"Well, here we are." Train says as we stop in front of a door. I look at him with a smile.

"Thank you, Black Cat." I say. He looks at me with wide eyes.

"Don't call me that again! I'm no longer Black Cat. I'm just Train Heartnet now." Train commands. I nod my head.

"Okay. I'll remember that." I say as I open the door in front of me.

"Hey Tahira?" I hear Train question. I glance over my shoulder.

"What is it, Heartnet?" I ask. Train looks at me with confusion.

"Where do I know you from?" Train asks. I put a pointer finger up to my mouth.

"Well, maybe you saw me in Chronos. I was there when you left." I say with a shrug. I walk into the room, and close the door.  
><em><br>*I think I'm going to wait to tell him.*_ I mentally sigh as I fall back on the bed. I'm dead asleep as soon as the pillow hits my head.

I wake up, and look around. Once my eyes look at the door, I see Train standing there.

"What do yuh want?" I ask in a slurrish voice. Train comes out of the shadows with a determined look on his face. He looks at me.

"What were you dreaming about?" Train asks. I look at him in confusion. I open my mouth to say something, only to shut it with a sigh. I close my eyes for a moment. When I look at Train again, I have a determined look on my face as well.

"I was dreaming about my family." I say. Train looks at me with surprise.

"What happened to them?" Train asks. I look up at the ceiling.

"My parents died when I was young, but I lost my brother when I was a little older." I say. Train thinks about that for a moment.

"What was your brother like?" Train asks, eyes widening. I stand up.

"Well, he cared about me a lot. He was always there when I needed him." I say with a shrug as I pull my scythe holster onto my back. I strap it there. "That is, until we got separated." I look at him with a critical eye.

"Could it be?" Train wonders. He looks at me with wide eyes. "Tahira?" he asks. I look at him.

"Huh?" I question. He's quiet for a moment before he questions.

"You're my little sister, aren't you?" Train asks. I smile.

"Yeah." I say with a nod. I run into his arms.

"I thought you would find a better home if I left you with that old lady." Train says as he holds my out at arm's length. "But obviously it didn't help." he sighs, and closes his eyes. "You ended up the same as I did." he says. I laugh.

"Yeah, I did. Even though I had no idea you belonged to Chronos when I first joined…" I sigh. "Well, got recruited, that is." I pull away from him.

"What do you mean, recruited?" Train asks. I look up at him.

"What? Did you think they had Kyo with me just for shits and giggles?" I ask. Train sighs.

"I never intended for you to come to Chronos. I knew what would happen if you did." Train says. I look at him with confusion.

"What will be happening?" I ask. Train looks me in the eyes.

"If you would have found out that we're related, they would have threatened us to hurt the other in order to get what they wanted." Train explains. I shrug.

"They valued us too much to actually go through with it." I say. Train looks at me. I open my eyes, and grin evilly. "Who do you think took over for you when you left?" I ask. Train's eyes widen.

"They made you the new XIII?" Train asks. I shake my head.

"XXIII, actually." I say with a grin.

"I'm surprised they'd actually chance such a thing." Train says. I look at the ceiling. Suddenly, we hear someone hollering up the stairs.

"Come on, TRAIN! We have to go!" we hear Sven's voice yell up the steps. I look at Train, who shrugs.

"That's Sven for yuh." Train says as he opens the door. We walk out of the room.

"We can talk more later." I say as we walk into the living room.

Twenty minutes later, I'm standing on the steps of the house with Train and the old man, known as Harry. We're waiting for Sven to come around with the car. Suddenly, Sven appears, holding his stomach. The old man runs toward him. My eyes widen when I realize that it's an imposter.

"Wait!" Both Train and I yell. Harry turns around, only to have the imposter shoot him four times before they disappear. I plug my nose when the smell of blood fills my nostrils. I look to see Train bent down next to Harry…growling.  
><em><br>*Oh FUCK!*_ I curse as I watch him run off in the direction the imposter had gone in. I sigh as I run after him, knowing full well that the old man is dead.

I catch up to him a few minutes later. When I look in his eyes, I see his eyes narrowed dangerously.

_*Is that what my eyes look like when I'm angry?*_ I mentally wonder as we come to a stop by the guy.

"I knew you would follow me." the man says when he turns around. My eyes narrow. Within a second, I have my scythe out, and take a defensive position. He looks at me, and smiles. "Ah! The great Hell's Cat!" he says as he examines me. Train looks at me in surprise. I grin evilly.

"So what? It's your funeral." I say. The man sneers, before turning to look at Train.

"You on the other hand, I have no clue." he says. Train grins.

"Maybe this will help." Train says as he draws his pistol off his hip.

I watch as the battle passes, not really paying attention. That is, until I feel a bullet embed itself into my shoulder. I yelp and clench my shoulder.

"TAHIRA!" I hear Train shout. I put my hand out.

"I'm fine. Finish this up." I command. Train hesitates for a moment until I hiss at him. He looks at my with sorry eyes as he runs at the guy again. I collapse to the ground, breathing hard.

I open my eyes to see the ceiling of what looks to be a car. I sit straight up.

"Where am I.." I yelp again, and fall back onto the seat. I look to my side to see Train's head.

"You were wounded, and we carried you. We're leaving this town." Train says as he holds out a box. "Want an onion bun?" he asks with a smile on his face. I smile back and grab one.

"So where are we headed?" I ask. Train smirks as he sits back in his seat.

"Our next job." Train says. I'm quiet for a moment.

"Can I join?" I ask. Train glances over the shoulder of his seat.

"Of course!" Train says. I smile, and lay back down. I slowly fall asleep, thanking the heavens that I had finally found him.


	2. My Mother's Killer

I chant as I sit at the restaurant, drinking a can of milk. I look up, only to see Sven glaring at Train.

"I thought you were going to watch him!" Sven says, sounding mad. Train looks up at him, and smiles.

"He isn't going anywhere. He's still stuffing his face." Train says, motioning to the guy sitting a few tables over.

"With how much he's been eating, I bet he'll be done soo-" I look toward the door when I see something. When I look, I see none other than Kyo. I stand up, and sigh.

"What's wrong?" Train asks, looking at me. I smile.

"Don't worry. I…need to talk to someone." I say, looking at the door. Train follows my gaze, and his eyes narrow.

"I don't think you should…" Train says. I look at him.

"I don't have a choice. He's been following us for quite a while." I sigh, walking to the door. I walk outside, and turn to Kyo. "Is there a reason you're following us?" I ask. He grins.

"You're losing your touch, Hell's Cat." Kyo says. My eyes narrow.

"How do you figure?" I ask. Kyo takes a step past me. I turn around, only to see him pointing his gun at me. I sneer. "So that's how it is, huh?" I question. He smiles.

"Unfortunately…unless you come back to Chronos with me." Kyo says. I sigh before looking up at him with my cat eyes.

"I don't think so." I growl Kyo looks at me with a sad look. Within a second, I have my scythe out, and am facing him. My eyes widen when I look at the restaurant behind him. I look at Train, who nods. I spin around suddenly, and run off. After about a block, I hear footfalls behind me.

I stop on a roof of one of the taller buildings. I look at Kyo with angry eyes.

"You goated me into that!" I growl. Kyo nods.

"Yep." Kyo says, smiling. I hiss at him.

"Damn you!" I shout as I run at him. I slice sideways, only to have him jump over the blade. I watch as he relands behind me. I spin around, avoiding the bullet that wizzes by me. I wince when I feel one embed itself into my side.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back? Chronos needs both you and your brother, Tahira." I look at him in surprise.

"H….how do you know about my brother?" I ask. Kyo smiles.

"I have for years. I just haven't told anyone." Kyo says. My eyes grow suspicious.

"And why would you hold that little piece of information from Chronos?" I ask. Kyo sighs.

"Because if they knew, you would have been the instrument that used to get Black Cat to listen to them. Think about it. Do you really think he would have left if he had known you were there?" Kyo asks. I look at him with a mixture of confusion and anger.

"So you knew he was my brother the whole time, yet never told ME!" I growl as I glare at him. He smiles.

"I did what was best for you." Kyo says. I shake my head.

"You don't know WHAT'S right for me. You've never cared. You were put with me to keep an eye on my cuz Tyo was suspicious about me listening." I point out. He shakes his head.

"That may of have been true at one time, but no longer." Kyo goes to take a step toward me, but stops when he sees me freeze. "I won't hurt you." he promises. I sigh, and slash outward with my scythe, hitting him in the stomach. He falls to the ground, severally wounded. I walk toward him.

"You should always watch out when approaching an ex-assassin. They may just act on instinct." I say, looking down at him. He smiles.

"I do have something to tell you though." Kyo says as he spits up blood. I walk toward him, and kneel next to him.

"What is it?" I question. Kyo lifts his hand with a silver chainlike collar in it. My eyes widen when I see it. "Where did you get my mother's collar?" I question. He closes his eyes.

"Her…..killer." Kyo whispers just before he stops breathing. I look down at him.

"What do you mean her…killer….?" I whisper. I sit there for a few minutes before I scream up at the sky. I collapse, falling on top of Kyo's body, unconscious.

"Tahira!" I hear a familiar voice say while something shakes me. I open my eyes to see Train.

"Big brother!" I whisper as I look up at him with blank eyes.

"Tahira...what happened?" Train asks. I look over to where Kyo's body is lying.

"I killed…..him." I say. Train pulls me into his lap, and rocks me back and forth.

"You didn't have a choice. He would have killed you." Train says, moving a strand of my hair out of my eyes.

"He was….the only one that actually cared…." I whisper as Train continues to rock me. I sigh as I close my eyes. "He knew about mom." I whisper. He looks down at me in surprise.

"He said that?" Train asks. I nod. "Are you sure?" he asks, sounding worried. I hold my hand up with my mother's necklace in it. He gasps when he sees it. "Is that…." he begins, but stops when he sees me nodding.

"It's mother's necklace. He gave it to me right before he died." I whisper. Train sighs.

"He saw their killer." I whisper as the darkness begins to close in. The last thing I see before I completely go under is Train's face.


	3. A Stranger Appears

I open my eyes, and see that I'm lying in a booth of a restaurant. I sit up, and yawn.

"Ah, so you're finally awake." I hear a voice says from next to me. I quickly look, only to see a woman sitting in the seat across from me.

"Where am I?" I whisper. She looks up at the door.

"You're in my shop." She says. I look at her with annoyance.

"Obviously!" I growl. I look up when I feel a hand land on my shoulder.

"Be nice! She's been kind enough to take care of you while you've been out." Train says as he looks down at me. I sigh, and nod.

"Fine." I say as I roll my eyes. Train chuckles.

"Please excuse her. She hasn't had that much experience with people." Train says, looking at the woman. I glare at him.

"I can apologize for myself, thank you." I sneer as I push his hand off my shoulder. I stand up, and walk toward the door.

"I wouldn't be going out there." I hear Train say. I spin around, and glare at him.

"And why not?" I question. He runs his eyes down my body. When I look, I'm wearing a bra and my pants. My eyes widen in shock. "Where the hell did my clothes run off to?" I question. The woman stands up, and walks toward the counter. I glare at her. "You did this!" I growl. She turns to me with angry eyes.

"Yes, I did. You ungrateful little bitch!" She yells. I take a step forward, only to have Train stop me.

"No, Tahira!" Train says in a stern voice. I glare at him.

"She called me a bitch! She's dead!" I yell. He shakes his head.

"Do you WANT Chronos to know where you are?" Train questions. My eyes look at him with surprise.

"Fine." I say with a sigh. Train let's go of me, and takes a step back. "You however." I begin, glancing at the woman from underneath my hair. "Better watch your step." With that, I walk away, and out the door.

I look up when I see a shadow.

"What is it, Sven?" I ask. He looks down at me.

"You know, you really shouldn't threaten someone that gives us free food." Sven says. I sigh, blowing my bangs into the air in the process. "I know Train wouldn't be happy if you did." I stand up, and walk back into the restaurant, where I see Train sitting on one of the stools, eating fish.

"You know, you eat too much, brother." I say as I sit down next to him. He turns to me with a smile.

"That's the only way I can keep my energy up." Train explains. I shake my head.

"You don't need that much food. I carry around a heavier weapon than you do, and I don't eat something that BIG." I say, motioning at the fish on his plate. He ruffles my hair with his left hand.

"You're also three years younger than I am." Train says. I glare at him.

"What does that have to do with the witches arse?" I question. Sven bursts out laughing. "What's so funny?" I ask as I turn to him with an angry look. He wipes a tear from his eye.

"Where on earth did you hear a saying like that?" Sven asks. I turn to him.

"My mother used to say it all the time….before…." I stop talking, unable to continue. Train looks at me in understanding.

"Before what?" The woman asks. Sven looks at her.

"Annette…." Sven whispers. The woman looks at him in confusion.

"What?" Annette asks. Sven shakes his head.

"She died…almost fifteen years ago." I whisper. They all look at me.

"I…..I'm sorry." Annette whispers. I glare at the ceiling through my tears.

"She was murdered. Not long after that, Train and I got separated. I wandered the streets for nearly a year before SHE found me." I say, closing my eyes. Train sighs just as the door slams open. We all look up to see a woman standing in the doorway. I grab my scythe, ready for an attack. The woman runs over to Train, who has stood up the same time I did, and wraps her arms around him.

"Please help m…" She stops talking when my blade's pressed up against her neck. She looks at me carefully.

"You can take a step back….NOW!" I growl as my eyes narrow dangerously. The woman let's go of Train and takes a step back just like I commanded. I hiss at her. "I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your filthy hands off my brother." I growl.

"It's okay, Tahira." Train says. I sigh, and flip my scythe over my shoulder. I sigh as I collapse onto one of the chairs.

"Very well." I say as I lay my head on my hands. I yawn, and close my eyes.

My eyes shoot open again when I hear Train's gun go off. I jump to my feet, only to see Sven standing next to the woman, who was acting completely calm….too calm.

_*Okay…shouldn't she be freaking out or….something?*_ I wonder as I grasp the handle of my scythe. I walk up behind her, and growl.

"What are you up to?" I growl. She looks over her shoulder with surprise. Sven glances over, only to have his eyes widen in surprise.

"What the hell, Tahira!" Sven shouts as he takes a step back. My eyes narrow dangerously.

"Don't you think it's kinda strange that she's not at ALL spooked? She's completely calm." I growl. Sven looks between us with confusion, then understanding. "Go!" I growl as I push her forward. She moves without hesitance. We walk out the door. Train grins as he turns around.

"I'd love to hear your explanation for this, Miss." Train says. He looks at me intently. I remove my blade, sheathing it on my back. She smiles.

"I really like the way the three of you handled that." She looks at me. "Especially you, Tahira." She says, smiling. I hiss at her.

"Well, I don't like you, so what do you want?" I question. She smiles.

"I want to join forces for a mission." We all look at her like she's crazy.

"Can I ask why you would want to team up with us, even knowing who me and Tahira are?" Train asks. She smiles.

"I need the legendary Black Cat and Hell's Cat to help me bring down my target." She says. I glare at her.


	4. That B tch

I collapse on a chair in what Sven says was their hideout. I sigh.

"I can't believe that woman had the ordacity to do that!" I growl. Both Sven and Train sigh.

"Yeah well…." Sven says. I glare at him.

"And I can't believe you almost FELL for it." I look at Train. "What kind of partner did you choose!" I question. Train turns to me, and growls. I roll my eyes.

"If you don't like who I chose as a partner, go find your own." Train says. I look at him.

"I didn't mean it like that. I was asking why you chose a…someone who gets distracted easily." I say, holding my hands up in surrender. Sven looks at me.

"Dammit! Stop insulting me like I'm not here!" Sven yells. I turn to him with narrowed eyes. He sighs. "You're too much like your brother for your own good, you know that?" he questions. I sigh.

"Yep, I know." I say, laying my head back against the back of the couch. "So, brother." I close my eyes.

"What is it?" Train asks. I sigh.

"Are you really planning on working with the woman? What if Chronos finds out?" I ask. I look up when it's quiet for a while. I grin when I see the look on Train's face. "I knew it!"

"Why should we help her?" Sven asks. I just sit there, waiting for Train to answer.

"Because the Black Cat can't say no to a challenge like this." I say when Train doesn't answer. "Am I right?" I question. I watch as Train pulls his gun out of its sheathe, pushes the window open, and shoots a bird a few hundred yards away. "I knew we couldn't trust that woman." I growl, jumping to my feet. Sven looks at me like I've lost it.

"What the hell's your problem?" Sven asks. I jump on top of the couch.

"She's been watching us this whole time." I growl. They watch as my eyes narrow, and take on a gold hew.

"Shit!" Train yells as he grabs me. He locks my arms behind my back, and forces me to my knees.

"Let me go, brother! I'm going to kill her! That bitch is dead!" I growl, trying to get away. He sighs, and hits the back of my neck with the side of his hand.

"What the hell got into her?" Sven asks, looking down at my unconscious body. Train sighs.

"She's still learning to control her inner demons." Train explains.

Three hours pass, and I'm starting to wake up.

"Ugh." I complain when I feel the pain in my neck. When I try to touch it, I find that I can't move my arms. "What the hell!" I growl. I look up when I hear the click of a door.

"Ah. So you woke up." Sven says as he walks into the room. I glare up at him.

"Who tied me?" I question in a menacing voice. Sven kneels down next to me.

"Your brother." Sven says. I look at him with wide eyes.

"W…why would Train do this?" I question. Sven sighs.

"You lost control. It was all he could do to stop you from attacking everyone." Sven explains. I turn, and glare at the wall.

"No everyone. Just that spying bitch!" I growl. Sven stares at me before swiftly cutting the ropes that're holding me.

"Come on. We have to meet Train at the station in an hour." Sven says as he pulls me to my feet. I grab my scythe, and as I strap it on my back, I look at him, grinning.

"Then let's go!" I say as I walk toward the door.


	5. Captured!

"I can't believe we're finally here!" I say as I stretch my arms. I grin as I walk the remaining few steps off the air plane. I jump to the ground, completely ignoring the stairs. I look up to see Train shaking his head.

"You call too much attention to yourself!" Train says. I look at him with a pout on my face.

"Especially with that scythe." Sven says, motioning toward my scythe latched onto my back. I stick my tongue out of him.

"Well, you're not going to get me to get rid of it!" I say as I turn around, arms crossed, and lip protruding. Train sighs.

"We need to do something. This isn't as big a city. You're bound to attract attention to us." Train says, looking around. I sigh.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" I ask. Train's quiet for a moment, but then grins.

"How do you feel about wearing a coat?" Train asks. I look at him, confused.

"How is a coat going to help any?" I question. Train grins wider.

"You'll see." Train says.

A few hours later, I walk out of a store with a coat that extends down to my ankles. I sigh.

"Do I really have to wear this?" I ask, looking at myself in a window with a critical eye. Train sighs.

"Get over it." Train says, walking on. I follow after him.

"It's not that I don't like the coat….I just don't like the color…" I say, grimacing at the white coat. "And I still can't believe that you wouldn't let me pay for it! You know I have enough money." I say, sighing at the thought. Train laughs.

"Now what kind of a brother would I be if I let you pay? Especially when I know full well you hate the color." I turn to glare at him.

"Then why the hell did you pick it?" I question. He looks at the sky.

"It's the only one that they had. Apparently this town is against black coats." Train says. He sighs as we get close to the meeting place.

"That sucks!" I complain as we stop. The hair on the back of my neck stands up when I see the woman. "Ugh! I can't BELIEVE you agreed to help her!" I say in a winey voice. Train sighs.

"And I can't believe you can complain so much!" Train says, rolling his eyes. I glare at him.

"Not funny!" I say, glaring at her when we walk up to her.

"Ah! I see you actually came!" She says with a fake smile on her face. I sneer at her before walking away.

"Forget this! I'll got catch someone else." I raise my hand over my shoulder. "Have fun, bro." I say, grinning as I jump up on a post. I sigh as I jump onto a roof and begin walking. "Well, guess I should find the sweepers place in this t…" I stop talking when I hear someone scream. I look to my right, only to see about ten people and a little girl. My eyes widen when I see the dead body in front of the little girl.

_*What the hell!*_ I mentally squeak. I crouch down on the wall, and watch as the girl's hand transforms into a….KNIFE? 

"Why the hell are you doing this, sir?" Another one of the guys ask. My eyes widen when I see the old guy smile.

"No one I the betray me, or you shall suffer for doing so!" the old guy yells. I wince at the squeakiness of his voice. My eyes widen as I watch a rock fall toward the ground. As soon as it touches, the old guy and everyone else turn toward me. An anime sweat drop appears on the side of my head.

"Oops…" I say. I jump when the bullets begin to release. I grin as I fall toward the ground.

"Who the hell let the intruder get in?" one of the men questions. I look at them.

"Never mind that! Kill he…" Another one says, only to be cut off by the girl running toward me. I dodge her attack and grin. 

"So you're challenging me, huh?" I question. The girl merely looks at me. "Very well." I pull my coat off, and toss it to the side. I grin devilishly as I pull my scythe off my back. "Bring it on." I shout, getting into a defensive stance. The girl runs toward me, her arm changing as she does. I swing my blade, only for her to dodge.

"Well, she's not that bad!" I hear the old guy say after a few minutes of fighting. "Maybe…" He begins, but falls quiet after a moment. I look over my shoulder to see him talking to someone. I grin when I pin the girl to the ground.

"You lo…." I begin, but gasp and stagger forward when I feel something hit my neck. I touch the back of my neck. "W….what?" I say, staring at the blood on my fingers. My eyes begin to get blurry, and I hit the ground.

"Oof!" a strange voice says as I lose consciousness.

Meanwhile, Train is pacing around the small street.

"Where the hell could she be? She couldn't have gotten lost!" Train rants to himself in a close to hysterical voice. Sven watches him.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's probably off sleeping somewhere, knowing her." Sven says. Train's quiet for a moment, then shakes his head.

"No! She wouldn't just not come back. That, and she only sleeps when she gets bored." Train says. Sven looks at him in confusion.

"How do you know that when she's only been with us for a few weeks?" Sven asks. Train looks at him.

"I've been watching. After all, she is my little sister." Train says with a sigh. He looks up suddenly, and his eyes narrow.

"What is it, Train?" Sven questions. Train's hand twitches just above his gun.

"Dammit!" Train growls as he runs off. Sven looks after him, confused.

"Oh…k…." Sven says, walking toward the table.

_*Damn her!*_ Train growls, running through the town. He jumps onto the wall, and looks toward the ground.

"What the…" Train says as his eyes widen in surprise.

"All right. GO!" the old guy shouts at a little girl. She runs toward a tree, and cuts it apart. "Very good, Eve!" the old guy says with a smile on his face.

"Sir!" someone yells from the door. The old guy looks over.

"What is it?" the old guy questions. The guy by the door takes a few steps forward.

"Um….she's awake." The guy says. The old guy smiles.

"Bring her out!" the old guy commands. Train watches them in confusion.

_*Bring who out?*_ Train wonders. His eyes widen as he sees me walk out the door. _*T…..Tahira!*_ he mentally shouts as his eye narrow when he sees the collar around my neck. He jumps down.

"What the hell have you done to her?" Train demands, shooting the ground with his pistol. Everyone turns to look at him.

"Who are you?" the old guy questions. I look at Train with a blank look. He grins as his eyes narrow.

"That's my baby sister you've got there." Train says, inclining his head toward me. My eyes widen.

"That so…" the old guy says, tapping his lip with his forefinger. "Well, I guess we can try her out now." He says. Train looks at him, confused.

"What do you mean, try her out?" Train questions. The old guy grins.

"You'll see." The old man says. He motions with his hand, and I run at Train. I slice sideways with my scythe.

"What the hell, Tahira!" Train shouts as he jumps out of the way of my sudden assault. His eyes widen when he sees the dead look in my eyes. He pushes me to the ground, and points his gun at my forehead, while, at the same time, kicking my scythe out of my hand. "What the hell have you done to her?" Train demands, glaring at the old man. Who merely smiles.

"I've made her into what her abilities demand of her! She's a weapon!" the old guy says, sounding proud of himself. I close my eyes. "You're voice can no longer reach her. She has become immune to every voice but m.." he stops suddenly when I gasp. Everyone looks at me.

"You…you've got to get out of here, brother." I whisper, closing my eyes. Train looks down at me.

"You can explain what the hell you were doing going anywhere NEAR Torneo's place." Train says, glaring at me through narrowed eyes. I close my eyes.

"Dammit! I know you're Black Cat, but you just can't beat this guy! He'll.." I stop talking when I hear a chair fall over. I open my eyes, and see Torneo standing up, looking at Train with a critical eye.

"So, you're Black Cat?" Torneo says, examining Train. Train sighs.


	6. Jealous Older Brothers

"Yes, I'm Black Cat." Train glares down at me. "And I see you've met my sister." He says. I grin nervously.

"Yes. Indeed I have. She's very skilled." Torneo says, looking at me. "It's amazing that she can overcome the nano-technology we implanted within her." He says. I watch as Train's eyes narrow.

"You did…what?" Train questions in a dangerous low voice. I shrink farther into the ground to escape his fury.

"We injected nano-technology into her system to help magnify her abilities." Torneo says. Train's finger twitches on the trigger of his gun.

"No!" I scream, jumping to my feet. I wrap my arms around his chest, and shake my head. "Don't." I whisper. Train looks at me with soft eyes before turning to glare at Torneo.

"We're leaving." Train says. He turns around, and drags me toward the wall.

"We can't let her get away!" I hear Torneo yell. I look back just as a few of the men run toward us. Train looks behind him and snarls.

"Damn those fools." Train says. He throws me on his back, and jumps over the wall. I grin, and close my eyes at the feeling of wind on my face.

"You'd think they'd give up!" Train complains when one of the guards appears in front of us. I sigh as unconsciousness slowly overcomes me.

I wake up, and groan when I see the protruding light.

"Dammit!" I scream, throwing a hand over my face. I hear a nearby door open.

"I see you've finally woken up." An annoying female voice says. I sit up on the bed and hiss at her.

"I think you should let me take care of her now. She's not really that happy about you being around." Train says as he walks up behind her. She looks over her shoulder in surprise.

"What do you mean, she doesn't like me?" the girl says. I glare in her general direction.

"Just what he said, you SLUT!" I growl. She looks at me with a mixture of hurt and anger.

"Fine! See if I ever save your ass again!" she yells, walking down the hall. I smile in satisfaction.

"You get pleasure in doing that, don't you?" Train questions, walking over to the bed. I smile.

"Hell yeah!" I say in a smug voice. Train shakes his head.

"You're hopeless." Train says, shaking his head.

"Would you be my brother if I wasn't?" I question. He's quiet for a moment before shrugging.

"I suppose you're right." Train says. I smile at my victory.

"So…" I say, suddenly serious. "What were you doing?" I question. Train looks at me in confusion.

"What do you mean, what was** I** doing? What were you doing! Why were you at Torneo's place?" Train demands, sitting on the end of the bed. I look away from him. "Well?" he questions when I don't answer.

"I was trying to get away from….HER!" I say, motioning toward the door that she had just left through. Train follows my gaze and smiles.

"You mean, Rins?" Train asks. I look at him in confusion.

"Is that what her name is?" I ask, innocently. Train shakes his head, and turns narrowed eyes on me.

"You knew who she was the whole time, didn't you?" Train questions. I look away from his gaze.

"Noooo!" I say. Train looks at me with unbelieving eyes. I grin nervously.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Sure." Train says, rolling his eyes. I flop back onto the bed.

"Fine. I knew who she was. I was sent to execute her back when I was with Chronos. I failed because a bystander got in the way." I say, shrugging. Train watches me for a moment before nodding.

"Why did you join Chronos, Tahira?" Train asks. I look at him with a critical eye.

"Didn't I already explain that to you?" I question. Train looks at the ceiling.

"You told me that you were forced, but that was it." Train says. I take a deep breath.

"Well, what else do you want?" I question. Train sighs.

"I want to know what your reasoning for not saying no was. They can't FORCE you to become part of Chronos. It's a choice that people have to make individually…" Train says, folding his hands. I sigh.

"Fine! I was….er…wel…I was being trained as an assassin since I had lost you. Come to find out, they had planned for me to be part of Chronos all along." I slam my fist into the nightstand, and bust it to pieces. "That damn bastard!" I growl. I lay a hand across my cheek.

"What's wrong with your cheek?" Train questions. I look at him, only to turn my head away.

"N…nothing!" I squeak. Train looks at me with nonbelieving eyes once again.

"Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to force you?" Train asks. I glare at him.

"Fine!" I growl. I lift my hand off my cheek, and turn my face toward Train. He gasps.

"How haven't I seen that until now?" Train asks. I sigh.

"I wear make-up to cover it." I say with a shrug. Train watches me as I cover the mark with a large band-aide. "But I seem to have misplaced the stuff." I say, looking at my side.

"What's wrong?" Train asks. I look up at him.

"I don't know. My side just seems to hurt." I say. Train looks at me with worried eyes.

"Let me see." Train says, scooting a little closer to see what's going on. I lift my shirt to expose a cut that looks thoroughly infected. "Holy SHIT!"

"What is it?" I ask, unable to see what he's so worried about.

"Your side is infected…but how?" Train wonders.

"It's probably due to the injection that crazed old man did." I say, shaking my head. Train gets an angry look on his face.

"They're going to pay for this!" Train vows before he sighs and looks at me. "Now, let's see if we can fix this." He says, getting up to get a rag.

The next morning, I wake up to see Train sitting against the side of the bed.

"Are you awake?" I ask, tapping Train on the shoulder. He looks up at me.

"I've been up for most of the night." Train looks away like he's embarrassed. "I didn't know you talk in your sleep." He says. I blush.

"What exactly did I say?" I ask. Train clears his throat.

"I had no idea that you have feelings for someone." Train says, standing up. I sigh.

"Yeah, I like someone. Why? What did I say?" I ask. Train snickers.

"Only that you wanted to see them." Train turns to look at me with narrowed eyes. "Who is it?"

"Are you.." I grin evilly. "Are you…jealous?" I ask. Train shakes his head.

"Not at all. I just don't think you should get into a relationship with someone in your present situation." Train says with a shrug. I sigh.

"You know, I really don't think you have any right to dictate what I'm going to do." I say.

"You're my little sister. You didn't expect me to get a little worried?" Train asks. I smile.

"I didn't expect myself to spill all my deep, dark secrets like I did." I say, shrugging. "I should have listened to Kyo when he was warning me about that….oh god!" I jump to my feet. Train looks at me in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Train questions. I run out of the room. "Tahira!" He shouts.

"I have to go…somewhere!" I say, running out of the house.


	7. SORRY

**I AM SORRY TO HAVE TO DO THIS, BUT THIS STORY WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATED. AS OF THIS MOMENT, THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED. PLEASE DO NOT SEND ANY MESSAGES TO ME SAYING HOW YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, BECAUSE EVEN IF I DO GET THIS TYPE OF MESSAGE, IT WILL NOT HELP. SORRY AGAIN ):**

**-AMELIA WINGHEART 3**


End file.
